


Doctor McCord

by YesMadamePresident



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Humor, My sister hates me because of this fic, My wife left me because of this fic, PLOT? WHAT'S THAT?, this is only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesMadamePresident/pseuds/YesMadamePresident
Summary: When Henry finally gets his PhD, he and his wife come home to celebrate.





	Doctor McCord

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, we will assume that Stevie wasn't born when Henry got his PhD.

Henry and Elizabeth stumbled into their apartment, more than a little tipsy after the party that had been held at Henry's parents' house in his honor. While Elizabeth flipped the light switch, Henry shut and locked the door left-handed, as his right hand was still in his wife's death grip. As soon as he was finished, Elizabeth tugged on his arm, turning him around so she could pull him in for a kiss.

"So how does it feel to have your doctorate?" Elizabeth asked between kisses. Henry wrapped his arms around her lower back, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Well, so far, it feels amazing," he said. Elizabeth chuckled, causing their noses to bump together.

"I bet I can make it feel even better, _Doctor McCord_ ," she said, leaning in to whisper the last part in his ear. With his hand still firmly in hers, she backed into the living room and sat on the couch. Henry fell in next to her, and she quickly settled into his side, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Well if you're gonna keep calling me that..."

"It's pretty sexy," Elizabeth interjected. Henry put his arm around her and his hand settled on her hip, just under the hem of her shirt.

"I might have to take you up on your offer," he finished. "But first..." Henry trailed off. His thumb, which was drawing small circles on her hip bone, slowed to a stop.

Elizabeth scooted away a little so she could look at his face. "What?" she asked.

Henry avoided her eyes. "You know what," he said.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow at his hesitancy. "No, Henry I don't. What's up?"

Henry finally met her gaze. "Say the _thing_ ," he whispered. It finally clicked in Elizabeth's head, and her head dropped back as she laughed. Henry nudged her thigh. "Say it," he pleaded.

"Alright, Doctor McCord, I'll say 'the thing' as you've so eloquently called it." Elizabeth pulled herself into his lap, facing him. "What's your middle name?"

Henry pulled off her glasses and threw them onto the coffee table. "Stephen," he answered.

Elizabeth slid her hands down his arms so that she could take both his hands in hers. "Now, is that Stephen with a p--h?" Henry grinned brightly. He'd waited years for this.

He pushed her back until she was lying on the couch, hands grinning back up at him. "Actually," he said, punctuating it with a brief kiss, "it's Stephen with a PhD."

"Now that," Elizabeth whispered, " _That_ is incredibly sexy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. This was my first M-Sec fic, but hopefully there will be many more where that came from, so stay tuned!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and fanfiction.net under the same username, and feel free to throw me some prompts, whether via Ao3, Tumblr, or FF.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
